The Auror and the Professor
by Gris Granger
Summary: When Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts after 2 years, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Return to Hogwarts

            When Remus Lupin entered Gris Granger's office that day, he was on a mission.  He knew exactly what he was out to accomplish.  He knocked on her door and in a few seconds her heard.

            "Come in," the 7th year teaching assistant called.  He pushed the door open and she looked up at him.

            "Remus Lupin?  My God, it's been ages," she smiled, getting up to greet him.

            "Gris, my dear, delightful to see you," he took her hands and kissed her on the cheek.  Gris thought it a bit odd, but nothing to be terribly alarmed about.

            "I didn't know you were back," she said.

            "I'm filling in for Professor O'Hollran while he recovers from his unfortunate accident," he said.  In a fight recently, Gris has impaled Aidan O'Hollran in self defense.  He'd lost his spleen and part of his liver and he was still in a wizarding hospital in London.  Lupin knew full well Gris inflicted the wound.  Everybody did.

            "Well, then you'll be seeing me every day," she smiled.

            "Why is that?" he asked, surprised.

            "I'm a teaching assistant for first through sixth years.  Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of my classes," she told him. "After McGonagall came up with the idea, Snape, Flitwick, and Aidan took up the rest of my free periods."

            "You must keep busy," he said.

            "I grade stuff mostly.  The Potions classes beg me to help them," she laughed.  Remus smiled.

            "Ah, yes.  Severus doesn't make it easy for them, does he?" he said.  Gris sat back at her desk.  Remus surveyed the room and noticed a dog bed in the corner across from him.

            "Did you get a dog?" he asked.

            "That's Padfoot's bed.  I've sort of adopted him," she replied.  Remus gave a slow nod.

            "Does he like it?"

            "It's warm, he gets good food, and he can see Harry daily," Gris answered. "You tell me."

            "You're still the same Gris I remember from three years ago.  Of course, you have grown up a bit," he said.

            "It's what I've been told," she said, pushing a strand of red gold hair behind her ear.

            "Please, sit," she gestured to a chair in front of her desk.  Lupin swept up his cape and sat.  He needed to tell her, but it didn't feel right yet.

            "So," she said. "How have you been?"

            "Not terribly well," he said.  "The werewolf potion ran out about six months ago.  My house looks like hell from all the chewing and scratching I've been doing."

            "You should have owled me.  I can brew it, no problem," Gris said.

            "Well, thank you for that kind offer, but I'm sure Severus wouldn't have approved," he told her.  In addition to greatly disliking Remus, he was also Gris's Auror watcher.  Until she turned eighteen, everything she did was his business.  It was September, and her birthday was in January.

            "Eh, he'd get over it," she said.

            "I don't believe he's ever 'gotten over it'," Remus said wryly.  "Ask Padfoot."  Gris didn't reply.  She seemed to be thinking.

            "Gris, I came here to talk to you about something," he said.

            "Please, talk," she said, leaning back in her chair.

            "Ever since I came back here, there's been a certain person whom I feel I should try and get to know better," he began.

            "Anyone I know?" Gris questioned.

            "Someone you know very well," he said.

            "Really?"

            "It's you," he said.  His hands were shaking and his voice was breaking up.  Gris cocked her head and pondered this thought.

            "Why me?" she asked.

            "You're going to think I'm batty when I tell you this, but when I got here two nights ago, I saw you for the first time in three years.  You had blossomed from a pretty child into a stunning young woman.  I even asked Professor McGonagall if it was you.  She smiled and said 'She's a real lady know, isn't she?'  I had always been fond of you before, however a few short years can change everything," Gris shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  She thought she knew where this was going.  Just to be sure, she asked.

            "What are you saying?"

            "I'm saying that I'm falling in love with you," he said slowly, to make sure the words came out properly.  Gris put her hand over her face.  Did her teacher just tell her he was in love with her?  She wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly, but at the same time she knew she had.

            "Professor," she finally said. "I think you haven't quite recovered from your trip yet.  Perhaps you should get some rest."

            "I'm perfectly well rested and I'm sure what I say to you is true," he told her. "I can help you and offer you protection."  Gris got up and went to the door.  Lupin stood up and continued.

            "You protect Harry, but who will protect you?" Gris stopped in the doorframe and turned her face in profile.

            "I can protect myself," she said quietly.  Lupin came up behind her and stopped when his body was almost flush with hers.

            "Who's going to protect you from yourself?  You know how self destructive you can get, Gris.  You fear it.  The boggart turned into you when it saw you, that can only mean one thing," he told the young Auror.

            "And what is that?"

            "You're a danger to yourself.  You hold powers that no one has ever seen before, and will probably never see again.  You're fabulously equipped to protect Harry, but you have no one to come to your rescue," he said.

            "Then keep it business," she said.  Lupin put his lips next to her ear.

            "I know you don't want that," he whispered. "You're thinking of Harry.  I don't want to hurt him any more than you do.  But do consider what I've said."

Gris wanted to say something, but the words died in her throat.  They stood there for a few moments, unmoving.  Lupin's hand slid down and rested on Gris's hip.

            "Look at me," he said.  Gris turned, not brushing his hand away.  "Give yourself some time.  Meet me in my office after dinner and give me your answer."  Gris glanced at her watch.  Classes were about to change to the 10:30.  Dinner was at six.  She had seven and a half hours to think.

            "Okay," she said.  Lupin smiled and left.  Gris changed from her red teaching robe into her black school robe.  She had Ancient Runes now.  She sighed, picked up her books and walked down to class.

            At lunch, she met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  They'd just come from Care of Magical Creatures.  Gris couldn't get the thought of Lupin out of her head as the nattered on about the pixie lesson.

            "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, noticing her cousin wasn't chiming in with her usual cutting remarks.

            "Yeah, just thinking about a Runes question," she said.

            "Maybe I can help," Hermione suggested.  Gris smiled and closed the book she was reading.

            "Nah, I don't think you can help with this one," she replied.

            "Okay," Hermione said, going back to her lunch.

            "I'm so glad Professor Lupin is back," Ron said. "Thanks for skewering Aidan, Gris."  She smiled.

            "No problem,"

            "I want lunch to hurry up and end so we can get to class," Harry said.  Gris suddenly jumped.  They stared at her.

            "You have DADA next?"

            "Yeah, it's Tuesday," Ron said.  "Aren't you TA-ing today?"  Gris flipped open her book and looked at her schedule.

            "Uh, yeah," she said. "I only have Runes today.  I've got DADA and 2nd year Potions this afternoon."

            "You're so lucky that you finished early.  You barely have to go to any classes," Harry said.

            "Being a TA isn't easy.  I have to grade stuff for all 4 classes and I have to really know my stuff to help people in class.  I also have to remember that I'm in first year Potions and not sixth year Charms," she said.

            "Yeah, I guess," Harry said.

            "I have to run and change.  I'll meet you in there," Gris said.  She gathered up her books and walked out of the Hall.

            "Did you see the way she jumped when she heard we were going to DADA?" Ron said.

            "Maybe she was daydreaming," Harry suggested.

            "She probably just forgot it was Tuesday.  I bet it was nothing," Hermione said.

            "That was probably it," Harry agreed.  Ron shrugged.

            "I guess so," he said.  They got up and followed the sea of students back into the body of the school.  The trio were some of the first to get into the DADA room.  Professor Lupin was sitting in the front, looking through some papers.  They all noticed that the streaks of gray in his hair were gone.  It was now completely red brown.

            "How strange," Hermione whispered.

            "He probably put a color charm on it," Ron hissed back.  Lupin looked up and saw them as they sat down.

            "Afternoon, you three," he said,

            "Good afternoon," they answered.

            "Everything been well?" he inquired.

            "Fine," Hermione said.  Lupin smiled.

            "Very good," he said. "I've been fine, myself."

            "Have you talked to Padfoot?" Harry asked.

            "Unfortunately, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him.  Perhaps, this evening," Lupin replied.

            "He sleeps in Gris's office," Ron told him.

            "I'll have to find out from her when he's in there," Lupin said.  Just then, Gris came walking in.  Her blood red robes billowed behind her as she walked down the stairs.

            "Speak of the devil, lovely to see you," Lupin said.  Gris gave a small nod.

            "And yourself," she said.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione couldn't be completely sure, but there was something in the air between Gris and Lupin.  Maybe they'd had a fight.

            Gris and Lupin walked up to the front of the room, leaving them to talk.

            "Maybe they fought," Hermione ventured.

            "And that's why Gris didn't want to come," Ron said.

            "But what would they fight over?" Harry asked.

            "I dunno," Hermione shrugged.  They didn't get much more said than that because Lupin began class.

            Lupin and Gris regarded each other coolly throughout class.  The exchanged few words and kept to opposite sides of the room.  This bolstered Hermione's theory of an argument.  The two weren't acting like people on good terms.  The part that stumped them was what they could have possibly fought over.  Try as they might, no one could come up with a viable idea.  They resolved to ask Gris about it after class.

            At the end of class, Gris left quickly.  They had to run to catch up with her.

            "Gris!" they called.  She stopped.

            "Can this be quick?  I have to get to Potions early," she said.  She seemed thoroughly irritated.  Now was not the best time to ask.

            "Nevermind.  It can wait," Hermione said.

            "Okay," and with that Gris was gone.

            As she turned down the stairs, Gris breathed a sigh of relief.  The tension in the room had been incredible.  Lupin had played it cool the whole time.  Apparently, he had been doing an excellent job of acting like nothing was wrong.  However, Gris knew that all that had changed when she came in.  Her nerves had wrapped his tighter than one of those Muggle tightropes.  She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.  Snape would eat her for lunch if he even had a clue about what was going on between her and Lupin.  She stopped in a small alcove and took out her wand.  She performed a Cheering Charm on herself, one long enough to last through the Potions class.  With a smile and a spring in her step, Gris opened the door to Snape's dungeon classroom.  It was Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.  Gris didn't care.  The Cheering Charm had worked its magic.

            She walked to the front and greeted Snape.

            "You're in a sickeningly happy mood," he said.

            "Cheering Charm," she replied. "You should try one."

            "I like my mood as it stands," he said, filing away the papers he was working on.  Gris giggled.  Snape just shook his head.

            She went happily through the hour and a half of Potions.  Classes ended at four, leaving two hours until dinner.  The charm was beginning to wear off as Gris heaved the scrolls of Potions homework up to her corner office on the second floor.  She dropped them in a drawer and threw open the huge wardrobe on the far wall.  Tossing her robe in there, she closed the blinds.  She changed into a black spaghetti strap and a long black skirt slit up to her hip on both sides.  She went shoeless while she graded some of the scrolls.  Around four thirty, she heard scratching at the door.

            "It's open," she called.  Padfoot scratched it open and trotted in.  Gris got up from her desk and kneeled in front of the big black dog.

            "Hey buddy," she said, showering kisses all over his shaggy snout.  She stood back up and closed the door.  The dog took on his human form, that of Sirius Black.  He surveyed her outfit.

            "Got a date?" he asked.  "Cause that's an awful lot of leg for grading papers."

            "I dunno, I'm feeling a little…sexy…today, I guess," she shrugged.  He laughed.  Gris went back to her desk and sat down.  Sirius rested in the chair across from her.

            "I heard Remus is back," he said.

"You heard correctly," she replied.

            "He found me this afternoon," he continued.

            "Really?" Gris said, not looking up from the papers she was grading.  Sirius leaned forward and rested a forearm on her desk.

            "He asked me about you," he said softly.

            "I'm sure you told him only the best," she said, putting down her quill and folding her hands.

            "I told him the truth," he said.

            "As only you could do," said Gris.

            "If there's something I need to know about, by all means, tell me," he said.

            "There's nothing to tell," Gris said.  Sirius leaned back.

            "Just don't get yourself hurt," he said.  Gris picked up the quill again and continued grading.

            "Not planning on it," she said slowly.

            "You're still a little girl in my eyes, Gris.  You've kept me from getting caught these past few years, I feel like I need to pay you back by protecting you every now and then," he said.

            "Thank you, but I have enough people looking after me right now," she said.  Gris put away the scroll and placed her quill back in the well.

            "I'm going up to the tower before dinner.  I'll send Harry down to see you," she got up and put her school robe on over her risqué new outfit.

            "I'll be here," Sirius replied as Gris pulled her boots on.  She left her office and went up to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Ron's discovery

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room when Gris came in.  Hermione was doing her Arithmancy homework.  Harry was polishing his Firebolt and Ron was reading _Flying with the Cannons _for the millionth time.  She flopped down on the couch and flung her forearm over her eyes.

            "Go see Padfoot, Harry," she said.  He put down his broom and left the tower without a word.  Ron gave Hermione the "ask her" look.  Hermione put down her book and looked up at her cousin.

            "Um, Gris?" she asked.

            "What?" she asked, not moving.

            "Did you and Professor Lupin have a fight?" Gris moved her arm and looked at Hermione.

            "What makes you say that?" she questioned.

            "Well, you two barely spoke in class today and you seemed kinda mad," Ron said.

            "Oh it was nothing, just a minor spat," she lied.

            "What was it about?" Hermione asked.

            "Since when did that become your business?" Gris snapped.  Hermione blushed.

            "Sorry," she said, looking hurt.

            "I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Gris said apologetically.  "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

            "Okay then," Ron said.  Everyone went back to what they were doing until dinner.

            They met up with Harry at the Gryffindor table later that evening.  Gris seemed restless and jumpy through most of the meal.  She hardly touched her food.

            "Where's Lupin?" Harry asked, noticing the vacancy at the teachers' table.

            "It's not a full moon until next week," Hermione said.

            "He probably had a backlog of stuff to grade from Aidan," Gris said. "Speaking of, I need to go give him some stuff I did last week."

            "Now?" Harry said.  Gris had already gotten up.

            "Yeah," she said. "Why not?" No one bothered to stop her.  She walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and up to Lupin's office.  She knocked twice.

            "Come in," he said.  She pushed open the door.  Lupin jumped up in surprise and nearly knocked over his ink well.  Gris smiled.

            "Well?" he said, starting to shake again.  She took off her robe and let it drop to the floor.

            "I think I'm willing to try this," she said.  She walked over and kissed the stunned Lupin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "She's been gone an awfully long time," Hermione observed as they were sitting around in the common room after dinner.

            "He probably just had to ask her stuff about the work she gave him," Harry said, unconcerned.  Hermione turned a page in her book.

            "It's your night to feed Padfoot," she said to Ron.  He groaned as he got up from this game of wizard's chess with Seamus Finnigan.  He picked up the sack full of food they'd saved and headed toward Gris's second floor office.

            Her office was on the corner not very far from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  She never kept her door locked.  Ron pushed it open and Padfoot got up and shook.

            "Here you go," he said, leaving the bag on the desk.  The dog barked once and wagged his tail.

            "I can't stay tonight," he told him. "I leave Seamus hanging in a game of wizard's chess."  The dog gave a nod as Ron closed the door behind him.  He looked down the hall.  The door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was ajar.  What harm would be done by taking a peek and seeing if Gris was still there.  They were probably just talking if she hadn't already left.  Ron made up his mind and quietly crept down the hall.  No one was in the classroom area of the room when he pushed open the door.  He made up his mind to check the office.  That door was also partially open and Ron looked carefully through the gap.  What he saw shocked him.

            Gris was perched on Lupin's desk.  Lupin himself was standing in front of her, his hands resting on her curves.  Gris had herself propped up on her hands.  Her hair cascaded down her back like water.  They weren't just kissing, they were making out.  They certainly didn't look like two people who had just fought.  Ron stifled a gasp and ran back to Gryffindor.

            Harry and Hermione were still in their same places when he came flying in.

            "I think they made up," he said.  They looked at him, confused.  He took them into the corner and began to explain.  He told them exactly what he'd seen.

            "Are you sure it didn't look forced?" Harry asked.  Ron shook his head.

            "I'm going to tell Gris when she gets back," Hermione said.

            "What?  Why?" Ron asked.

            "You were spying on her.  She has a right to know," she said.

            "She didn't tell us she was going up there to snog a teacher," Harry said.

            "If you don't tell her, I will," Hermione wasn't going to back down.

            "Fine, tell her.  See if I care," Ron snapped.

            "Would you want someone spying on you if you were doing that?" she questioned.  Ron's ears turned pink.

            "No," he said.

            "I didn't think so," she said smugly.  At that moment, Gris entered through the portrait hole.  She didn't look any different than usual.  She spotted the three of them in the corner and smiled.

            "Sorry it took so long," she said.  She looked at their faces.  Harry looked hurt.  Ron was biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot.  Hermione was eyeing both of them angrily.

            "What's the matter?" she asked.  "Did someone get some bad news?"

            "Ron was spying on you!" Hermione blurted out.  Gris stopped in mid motion.

            "Spying on me?"

            "He saw you and Professor Lupin," she continued.  Gris turned her gaze to Ron.

            "What did you see?" she asked.

            "The snogging…just a few minutes ago," he said slowly.

            "Why?" she inquired. "Why did you do that?"

            "I didn't mean to," he said.  "I was just curious to see if you were still there."  Gris's face remained blank.

            "Well," she finally breathed. "You saw."  She shifted her gaze to Harry.

            "I suppose you have something to say as well?" Gris said.  He just stood, looking like a kicked puppy.

            "No," he said. "I don't."  He turned and ran up to the boys' dorms.  His reaction hurt Gris more than anything.  Lupin had been right.  They had hurt Harry.

            At two in the morning, Gris felt something heavy fall on her bed.

            "Go away," she muttered, pulling the covers over her head.  Hermione pulled them back and glared at her cousin.

            "What were you thinking?" she hissed.  Gris grunted and looked groggily and the silhouette of her younger cousin.

            "About what?"

            "About this whole Lupin thing.  Have you gone completely insane?  He could be your father," Hermione snapped.

            "Big deal.  My real father could have been my mother's father," she grunted.

            "You've totally destroyed Harry and you'll be in big trouble with Dumbledore.  Student-teacher relationships are out of the question," Hermione ranted.  Gris sat up and looked straight at her.

            "I don't care what the rules say and I'm not interested in your commentary on my morals.  Did you think I was stupid enough to not see I would hurt Harry?  It's a small price to pay for him.  He'll find someone else," Gris snapped angrily.

            "He was going to ask you out tonight.  He wanted to take you out next weekend," Hermione snapped back.  Gris froze.  She'd known he had liked her since his third year.  They'd slept together during his fifth, but that had been the end of it.  Nothing had ever seemed to go anywhere between them.  Now it was clear that he'd been working up the courage to finally ask her out.  Gris dropped her head into her hands and heaved a sigh.

            "Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

            "And ruin the surprise?  Of course I didn't know you'd go and do with Lupin," Hermione answered.

            "Well now I have to make up for this.  I have to do something," Gris said.

            "It's two in the morning.  You can't do anything right now.  Just fix it all in the morning," Hermione said.

            "Okay.  Now you go back to bed," Gris said.  Hermione sighed and got back into her bed.  Gris pulled the covers back over her face and settled into a restless sleep.

            Wednesday morning was the only morning Gris had a 9 o'clock class.  She had Herbology first thing.  She moaned as she rolled out of bed.  Her uniform was still in her office.  Gris didn't feel like going all the way down there to get it.  She had a dirty one in her trunk.  She inspected it and decided it didn't look too wrinkled.

            It was already 8:30 by the time she was ready and if she wanted to eat something, she'd have to hurry to breakfast.  Everyone else was down in the Great Hall.  As she was leaving Gryffindor tower, she heard a voice.

            "Gris!" she turned.  Harry was coming down the stairs on the boys' side, tying his tie.  His unkempt black hair matched the tone of his voice perfectly.

            "Get up late as well?" she asked.

            "Yeah," he panted. "About last night," Gris held up her hand.

            "Last night is over.  If we lived in the past we'd forget to look toward the future," she said.

            "Is that something they taught you in Auror training?" he asked.

            "No, it's something my father taught me," she replied.  Gris's father was Lord Voldemort.  She'd fought and beaten him several times in her duty to protect Harry.  Only a handful of people knew the identity of her biological father.  It was something she preferred not to flaunt.

            "Oh," he said. "Well, can I ask you something?"

            "Sure," she sighed.

            "Why'd you do it?" he asked. "I mean, why Lupin?" Gris looked at her shoes.

            "Harry, there are things about the way people work that are hard to explain.  Even I don't understand why I do what I do sometimes.  I feel like I need to explore this and see what happens.  I hope you can understand that," she said.  Harry considered what she had said.

            "Yeah," he said. "Explore all you want."  Gris felt her heart congeal in her chest.  It was disgusting.

            "I'm sorry," she said.  Before she could stop herself, she kissed him.  He was surprised, but kissed her back.  They made their way over to the chair where Gris sat in Harry's lap.  She wondered what had made her do it.  Maybe she'd gone crazy or something.  Then she caught sight of her watch.

            "Oh hell, it's 8:50," she said. Harry stopped.

            "I'm gonna be late to Potions," he cried.  Gris got up and grabbed her books.  Harry was out the door right behind her.  She would make it to the greenhouses on time, but she'd be cutting it close.  It was 8:58 when she fell in step with her friend Alison LeClerq.  

            "Sleep in again?" the blonde Gryffindor asked.

            "Yep," Gris said.

            "I'm getting you a Rememberall alarm clock for Christmas," she said.

            "Can't wait," Gris giggled.  She and Ali took a table in the corner.  They would be milking Venus flytraps today.  Gris pulled on her gloves and dove right in.

            In the middle of class, and owl came fluttering in to Professor Sprout.  She took the note and read it.  She crumpled it up and put it in the pocket of her robes.  The stout professor strode over to Ali and Gris as they were happily chatting.

            "Miss Granger," she said.

            "Yes?"

            "Professor Lupin has asked to me to tell you to go his office at lunch," she said.

            "Am I in trouble?" Gris asked.

            "He didn't say, but don't forget," she said and walked over to another table.

            "What do you think he wants?" Ali inquired.

            "Probably just to ask me about some of the stuff Aidan did.  I gave him a lot yesterday," Gris said, acting unconcerned.

            "I bet so," Ali agreed and went back to milking the plant.

            Gris had fifth year Transfiguration next.  She didn't have time to stop by her office and change.  Her school robe would suffice.  The message from Lupin had gotten her thinking.  Did he really want to talk business?  It was possible, but anything was at this point.

            McGonagall noticed Gris's spacey mood and kept her after the class left.

            "Are you feeling well?" she asked.

            "I'm fine," Gris replied.  McGonagall gave her a look.

            "This wouldn't have anything to do with Professor Lupin returning, would it?" she questioned.  Gris gulped and felt the blood drain out of her face.

            "He asked about you when he came back.  He seemed very impressed with you.  I may be old, but I'm not dead.  You realize student-teacher relationships are strictly forbidden in the rules.  If anything is going on between you two that shouldn't, you're risking expulsion," she said firmly.

            "Would you really expel me?" Gris asked quietly.

            "It's in the rules.  I can't make exceptions for my students," she said.

            "Screw the rules!  I've been bound by mindless rules most of my life.  I don't need this from you.  Expel me, banish me, while you're at it, kill me.  That's the only way nothing more will happen.  He's already pledged his love to me more times than I care to count," she exploded.  McGonagall didn't even flinch.

            "You are still very much your father's child," she said.  Gris emitted a small squeak and ran out of the room.  She ran to Lupin's office.  By the time she got there, she was in tears.

            "What's the matter?" he asked, jumping up from his desk when she came in crying.

            "McGonagall just threatened to expel me.  Then I lost my temper and she called me my father's daughter," she wailed.

            "Oh dear," he said.   He was one of the handful who knew who her father was.

            "Come here," he said.  He sat in his chair and took her into his lap.  He kissed her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

            "She knows!  I don't know how but she knows," she cried.  Lupin put his cheek against the side of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

            "Don't worry about a thing.  I'll make sure you don't get expelled," he said.  Gris picked up her head and rubbed her eyes.

            "How?" she asked.

            "I have my ways," he smiled.  "You don't need to cry anymore."

            "Okay," she said.  Gris sniffed and wiped her eyes on her robe.

            "Now, I had a few questions about this homework my predecessor assigned," he said.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

(A.N. Thank you so much for the reviews. They are always appreciated. This chapter will get a bit scandalous so just be forewarned. Enjoy!)

"Well you certainly look happy. Use a Cheering Charm?" Hermione asked Harry at lunch.

"Better," he said.

"Would it be why you and Gris missed breakfast?" Ron asked.

"She kissed me," he beamed.

"Really?" Hermione said. Harry nodded proudly.

"So that think with Lupin was just a fling?" Ron said.

"I guess," Harry said. "Where is she, anyway?"

"I dunno," Hermione said. "She may have had to grade stuff or help McGonagall." Ron looked down the table to Ali.

"Hey Ali! Have you seen Gris?"

"In Lupin's office. Sprout got a note this morning telling her to go at lunch," she answered.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. Harry jumped up and was already halfway down the hall.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called, but it was futile. His mood had soured like three week old milk.

He went flying up the stairs and to Lupin's office. He hadn't called her up there for business that much he was sure of. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier as he approached the office. He threw open the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Gris was again perched on the desk. Her robe was off and her top was unbuttoned. Lupin's shirt was totally off and tossed carelessly with his robe on the floor. He was standing in front of her and they were making out. Without a word, Harry marched over to Lupin, fist balled and ready to strike. Gris saw this and jumped off the desk. She cut in front of Lupin and Harry's fist contacted with her jaw at full speed. She reeled backwards and collapsed on her back. They both stared, stunned.

Lupin took advantage of the break in the action and bound Harry with the vines from his wand. Harry and Gris's eyes still hadn't unlocked.

"We're going to Dumbledore's office," he said. Remus pulled on his shirt and his robe. He led Harry out of the office, still staring at Gris. She sat on the floor for a few minutes, rubbing her mouth. He'd hit her pretty hard. She buttoned her shirt and put her robe back on. She had to go see someone.

Padfoot was curled up in his basket for his afternoon nap. He was just drifting off when the door flew open. Gris came in, her mouth bruised and swollen. She looked confused and upset. He got up and changed into human form.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Harry hit me," she said. Sirius was stunned.

"He hit you?" he repeated. "Why would he do that?"

"He meant to hit Remus but I got in the way," she replied.

"Why would he hit Remus?"

"Because we were kissing," she said slowly.

"Oh God. I knew this was a bad idea," he said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I've screwed everything up, haven't I?" she said.

"You've stirred up something that didn't need stirring up," he said. "And that's putting in nicely." Gris flopped down on the floor and Sirius sat in front of her.

"Let's see the mouth," he said. Gris turned her head so he could see the purple bruise blossoming on her left cheek.

"He got you good. Open," he said. She opened her mouth as wide as the pain would permit.

"You've got some blood on your front teeth," he said. She licked her front teeth. The taste of iron was unmistakable.

"I don't feel like I'm bleeding," she said.

"You should probably visit Poppy today and get it checked out anyway," he advised.

"Thanks Dad," she said. He laughed.

"I'm just taking care of you, little girl," he said.

"I'm in such big trouble," she said. "Now I'll get expelled for sure. I'm having inappropriate contact with a teacher and I was just involved in a fight." Her eyes began to glaze with tears again.

"Don't cry. You're a good kid. Dumbledore will let you off. They need you here to protect Harry. I'll vouch for you and so will a lot of other people," Sirius said.

"You think so?" she said.

"He's letting me stay here, isn't he?" Sirius pointed out. "They love you here. You're in charge of the great white hope of the wizarding world. They lose you; they lose him. Unfortunately that bond has put us in the mess we're in."

"We?"

"This isn't a simple love triangle. People are going to start taking sides and dividing themselves over your love life. This isn't just the three of you. Everyone has an emotional investment in you, Remus, or Harry. Severus, Draco and the Slytherins will want to see you fail. The teachers will give Remus hell, though a few may support him. The shit is about to hit the fan and when it does, I suggest you take cover," he explained.

"Can't it be kept quiet?"

"Possibly, if those who already know say nothing more, but you know this place. There's always a mole," he said. "I'm not saying this to guilt you, but to help you get out of the fray."

"I know," she said. "I'm gonna go fix my face."

"See you at dinner," he transformed back and went over to his basket.

Harry was still steaming when he left Dumbledore's office. He'd gotten two detentions and lost 50 points for Gryffindor. Dumbledore was now talking to Lupin about what had precipitated the incident. He was angry with Gris, but he was angrier with Lupin. His most favorite and trusted teacher had betrayed him. He felt like an idiot for trusting Lupin when he was first at Hogwarts. Obviously, he wasn't the same man.

As he made his way to Charms, he looked down at his hand. It was bleeding around the knuckles. He'd probably cut it on Gris's teeth. Harry decided to stop by the hospital wing and get it closed up. When he got there, Gris was there getting her mouth checked.

"You're okay, dear. The bruises will stay for a couple of days but the swelling is mostly gone," Madame Pomfrey was telling her.

"Thanks," Gris got up and walked out just as Harry was walking in. Their gazes met for a split second. It was in that split second that Harry decided if he couldn't have Gris, no one could.

He explained about his cut and Madame Pomfrey healed it in about two seconds. What neither of them realized was they were sealing in more than just blood.

The 16 year old joined his friends in Charms. Gris wasn't in there that day. She was helping in first year Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What happened?" Ron hissed.

"I'll tell you later," he replied. They went back to the lesson and didn't say anything else. Both Ron and Hermione could tell Harry was still mad. They decided not to talk to him until he wanted to talk to them.

That night, no one knew where anyone else was. Ron was in the common room rematching Seamus. Hermione had secluded herself in her room, trying to come up with a solution to their monumental problem. Gris was up in the Professor's tower with Lupin and Harry was in a vacant classroom brewing a deadly concoction.

In the Professor's Tower, Gris had made herself comfortable. She was sitting on the huge bed in a white tank top and black panties. Lupin was laying on his side behind her in only his pants. Gris was leaning over, studying for her History of Magic final the next day and he was making idle conversation with her. 

"How's your mouth?"

"Pomfrey said I'll have the bruises for a few days, but other than that, I'm fine," she replied, not looking up. Lupin made a noise of assent. He noticed something on Gris's lower back. He took his index finger and pushed up her tank.

"What's this?" he asked. Gris tried to look over her shoulder.

"That's my tattoo," she said. "Body art." He looked more closely at it. It was a green snake coiled around a sword.

"How do you get one?" he asked.

"You go to a tattoo artist and they put it on you. I got it for my seventeenth birthday," she replied. "It's mostly a Muggle thing.

"Interesting," he said, sitting up and kissing Gris's neck. "Dumbledore isn't going to expel you."

"Really? Why not?" she asked.

"He says you're a model student and Harry needs you for protection," he answered.

"What did he say about us?" That was the question she was more interested in.

"Surprisingly, and I quote 'Love knows no age'," he told her.

"So what about all that stuff McGonagall said?" 

"He thinks she was trying to protect you as well," he said.

"Who knows," she shrugged.

"But it means we're okay," he said.

"Good," she smiled and gently kissed him. Her mouth was still sore.

"Are you done studying?" he asked. Gris slammed the book shut.

"I am now," she grinned. She stood up and then jumped back down on the bed.

"That was fun. Try it," she pulled Lupin up and jumped back down. He did the same. He laughed. They started the cycle of getting up and jumping down. They were laughing and falling all over themselves. Gris fell down and Lupin fell on top of her. Laughing and panting, he kissed her. The sound of the door hitting the wall startled them both. They jerked up and saw an irate Snape in the doorway.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" he barked. "A student in a teacher's room? And in her underwear no less." Lupin got off the bed and marched over to Snape.

"Get out of my room," he said firmly.

"First a werewolf, now a child molestor, how charming Remus. The parents will love to hear this," Snape said coldly.

"Say anything and you'll regret it," Gris piped up. She jumped off the bed and came up behind Lupin.

"Don't defend him, girl. You're just a silly child," he snapped.

"Don't speak to my daughter like that, Severus Snape," she said. The voice wasn't Gris's. It belonged to Grissa. Remus and Severus stared at her.

"Pardon?" Remus said.

"You heard me," Grissa said. She looked squarely at Snape. "Now take it back."

"I do," he said, still stunned. Suddenly, Gris looked confused. Grissa had slipped back into Gris's subconscious. 

"Come with me. You're going back to where you belong," he said.

"No," Gris said, hiding behind Lupin. Snape took out his wand.

"Insolent child," he said. He vine bound her hands behind her back.

"At least let her leave fully clothed," Lupin said.

"Fine," Snape said shortly. Remus picked up Gris's jeans and her cloak. She stepped into her pants, he slid them up and fastened them around her slender hips. He put the cloak over her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Gris," he said.

"Goodnight, Remus," she replied quietly. Snape was already pulling her down the stairs. He started berating her and telling her how stupid and reckless she was being. Gris had tuned him out. They had to cross through the professors' offices to get back to Gryffindor. Then Gris got an idea. She stopped and got a horrified look.

"What?" Snape said. She continued to look frightened down the dark hall. Snape turned to look and Gris jumped through her arms like a jump rope. Her hands were now in front of her. She bolted into her office and locked the door. Snape wrestled with the knob.

"Unlock this door," he demanded.

"No, I'm going to kill myself," she replied.

"Don't be stupid. Get out of there," he said. Gris opened the blind.

"You don't believe me? I'll do it and I'll do it the Muggle way. I'll hang myself and you'll have to watch me dangle and writhe until I die," she said. "If I die, my mother dies with me."

"What will it take to get you out of there?" he asked.

"Unvine me and don't interfere with Remus and me again," she said. "Or you'll be in worse trouble than you were eighteen years ago."

"And if I don't agree?"

"My blood will be on your hands," she answered. He contemplated for a few moments.

"Open the door and I'll let you go," he said.

"Swear?"

"Yes," he said. She unlocked the door and held out her wrists. He took the vines off.

"Don't forget our deal," she said before she disappeared down the hall. Snape didn't reply. He trudged back to the Professor's Tower to get some sleep.

When Gris got into Gryffindor, she was ambushed by Hermione. She shrieked in surprise. Hermione covered her mouth.


	4. Siren Song

"We need to talk. Come with me to the Prefect's bathroom," she whispered.

"Breaking the rules, Herm?" Gris grinned.

"Normally I wouldn't but a jacuzzi full of bubbles is conducive to conversation," she said.

"Right," Gris replied and they left the tower. They tiptoed their way to the bathroom.

"Tittilandus," Hermione said to the mermaid. She moved out of the way and they went in.

"Take that one over there, but don't go past the mirrors," Hermione instructed.

"Why?" Gris asked.

"That's the boys' side," she replied.

"Right," her cousin said. She started the water and bubbles. She hopped in and nearly fell over. Hermione laughed.

"The bubbles make the bottom slippery," she said.

"So I gathered," Gris said, sitting down gingerly. "You wouldn't happen to have half dressed Swedish masseurs would you?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about," Hermione said, getting into her tub.

"Half dressed Swedish masseurs?"

"No, your flirting," she said.

"Please, I haven't done that since Fred," Gris said, blowing bubbles off of her hand.

"You must be doing something to get two guys fighting over you," she said. "You're never happy with one person. You were with Fred and you started with Harry. You were with Harry and then the thing with Lupin comes up. Can't you just stick with one?"

"I can't control how they feel about me," Gris said.

"But you don't have to encourage them. You could have said no to Lupin," Hermione insisted.

"You say no to him," Gris said. Hermione sighed.

"You just aren't seeing this, are you?"

"I know what you want. You want me to go with Harry. What's in it for you?" Gris asked.

"Nothing. He's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt," she replied simply.

"I think it's too late for that. Besides, shouldn't you be focusing on your love life instead of mine?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned. Gris leaned over to her cousin's tub.

"A girl as smart as you should be able to see that Ron turns pink every time he sees you, sits next to you every chance he gets, and the like. It's totally blatant," she said.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Hermione said.

"Don't deny what you can see in front of your own face," she said.

"Well I," Gris stopped Hermione's retort.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. Hermione looked around.

"Hear what?"

"That singing," Gris said. "Wait here." She pulled a bathrobe off one of the hooks and got up. She went over to the mirrors and peeked behind one of them. On the boys' side were three angelic looking women. They were singing, but Gris could barely hear them. She knew instantly what they were.

"Sirens," she ran back to Hermione. "Wake up the other female prefects and get McGonagall. Whatever you do, don't let any men within ten feet of this door," Hermione nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"See if they've drowned anyone yet," she said. Hermione left the bathroom and Gris crossed over to the boys' side. What she saw almost scared her to death.

The sirens had caught someone and were holding him under. There was only one way to kill a siren. Gris was going to have to sing. She racked her brain and burst out into the first one that popped into her head. The sirens stopped and stared at her. Gris sang louder. One vaporized almost instantly. The other two covered their ears. Gris yanked one's hands off its ears and sang as loud as she could. That one vaporized, leaving one left. She tried to run, but Gris tackled her and used the final note to destroy her. She ran back to the tub to save the boy they'd caught. She plunged in the water and pulled him out. When she got him on his back, she gasped. It was Ron.

"Oh no," she whispered. She rolled him on his side and gave him a few firm slaps on the back. He coughed once and then again, spitting water.

"That's it, keep coughing," she said. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and gave a few feeble hacks.

"What...happened?" he coughed.

"Somebody let sirens in and they caught you," she replied.

"Sirens?" he said. She nodded. Ron sat up and wiped his face. Then Hermione, McGonagall, and the other female Prefects came running in.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"He's okay, he's a little wet but I got to him before they could finish him off," Gris said, helping him up.

"Where are the sirens?" McGonagall asked.

"I killed them," Gris said.

"How do you kill a siren?" One of the Prefects asked.

"They hate the sound of women's voices. Singing will kill them. Of course one could argue the worse the singer the faster they're destroyed," she said. "Seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm impressed Granger. Seventy points to Gryffindor for your knowledge and heroics. Now, let's all go back to bed," McGonagall said. They walked out of the bathroom and saw Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin standing there with their hands over their ears.

"It's okay gentlemen. The sirens have been disposed of by Miss Granger," she said.

"Excellent work," Dumbledore said. "I trust points have been awarded." McGonagall nodded.

"Now, to bed," Lupin said. The Prefects dispersed and Gris watched as Ron and Hermione walked off, chatting away. She smiled and went to get her clothes out of the bathroom.

"Good work tonight," Lupin said behind her. Gris jumped.

"You startled me," she said.

"Sorry," he said. "How did you know the sirens were even here?"

"I heard them," she said.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Positive,"she replied.

"Didn't Aidan teach you? Only men can hear the song of a siren," he said.

"Maybe I'm just special," she said. Lupin waited for a moment and then opened his mouth.

"Have you ever had sex?" Gris nearly dropped everything she was holding.

"That's a bit...forward," she said, still surprised.

"No, I only ask because a woman 'untouched' by a man can't hear a siren. That would be the only reason you could hear it and your cousin couldn't," he said.

"Oh," she said. Gris wasn't especially interested in giving him the litany of her sexual history in a bathroom at one in the morning. However, he seemed uninterested in pressing the issue.

"I'm going back to bed," he said.

"Okay, good night," she said.

Friday morning dawned rainy and cold. No one was in a particularly cheery mood. Hermione and Gris were dozing off from lack of sleep. Ron was still harried from his incident the night before and Harry just said nothing.

"Pass me some orange juice," Gris asked groggily. Harry poured some and passed it to her. She took a couple of sips and began coughing.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Gris nodded as she coughed a few more times. She swallowed and held up her hand for them to wait. Suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell off the bench onto the floor.

Lupin and Snape saw it from the teacher's table. Lupin ran down to her and Snape followed close behind. A crowd had formed around the unconscious Auror.

"Out of the way," Snape barked. He leaned over her and smelled her lips.

"She's been poisoned. We need to get her to the hospital wing," he said.

"Too far," Lupin said.

"What do you suggest?" Snape asked. Lupin picked Gris up and looked square at Snape.

"Follow me," he said. He ran as fast as he could out of the Great Hall, Snape struggling to keep up. Lupin ran up to his room in the Professor's Tower. He lay her down on her stomach in the center of the bed.

"Can you help her?" Lupin asked.

"I have some abezol in my office. It should bring her back," Snape replied. "Give me five minutes." Lupin nodded.

"Go,"

Downstairs, everyone was buzzing over who could have poisoned Gris.

"Maybe it was Draco," Hermione suggested.

"Or any Slytherin for that matter," Ron said. "What do you think, Harry?" Harry was staring blankly at Gris's half full glass. It was bubbling unnaturally. One single tear rolled down his face.

"It was me," he said.

"What?" they cried. "Why?"

"After I saw her with Lupin, I thought if I can't have her then no one could. I can't believe I did that," he said. "I've been feeling funny ever since I accidentally hit her."

"How funny? Like sick funny?" Hermione asked.

"I've been thinking things I wouldn't normally think, evil things. Like poisoning the only person I love," he said. Hermione pulled out Gris's potions manual and rifled through it.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"I think, ah ha! You have been the victim of a Transfer poison," she said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Did you cut yourself when you hit her?"

"I cut my hand," he replied.

"Your anger in that hit combined with Gris's evil heritage, which would be in her saliva, caused it. Basically, you have a small amount of evil circulating in your blood. It's extremely rare and we're going to have to ask Snape for the antidote," she explained.

"Oh, great," Ron groaned.

"If he saves Gris, I'll tell her and she can get him to do it," Hermione said.

"Wait, if?" Harry said.

"If," Hermione repeated. They all sat there, looking nervous and hoping their hated Potions Master could save her.

Back upstairs, Snape was wielding a large syringe full of milky liquid.

"You're going to have to restrain her. She'll panic when she comes back and we don't need her hurting herself or either of us," Snape explained.

"Okay," Lupin said. He crawled on the bed and lay on top of Gris.

"Get ready," Snape warned. He opened her mouth and squeezed it down her throat. She didn't move for a few seconds and then suddenly she began thrashing around and screaming.

"It's okay, you're fine, calm down," Lupin grunted, trying to comfort her and hold her down at the same time. "Just breathe." Gris stopped, panting.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were poisoned. You're in my room now. Professor Snape brought you back," he explained.

"Okay," she replied, still digesting the information. Snape stood wordlessly in the corner.

"I'm going to get up now," Lupin said.

"No, stay," Gris pleaded. His body on hers was a comfortable pressure. She felt safe with him there.

"As you wish," he said. Gris closed her eyes and Lupin ran his fingertips up and down her forearm.

"Thank you, Severus, for bringing her back," he said. Snape stopped in the door.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Grissa," he said and left the room.

"Liar," Grissa said. Gris didn't reply. She was already asleep.

It took a considerable amount of begging, but Snape finally agreed to brew the antidote for Harry. Late Friday night he delivered it and Harry was back to himself again.

"This better work, it cost us twenty bloody points," Ron said.

"That's what I'm thinking," Harry said right after he drank it. Gris came stumbling in with the help of Lupin. She still wasn't totally over the effects of the poison. He helped her into one of the chairs and, seeing Harry and Ron, left without a word.

"Gris! I still haven't thanked you for saving my life," Ron said. She looked at him weakly.

"No problem," she said.

"Chocolate frog?" he offered.

"No, thank you," she said. "Snape said I shouldn't eat until tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. He went back to his Potions homework. Harry got up and knelt before Gris as if she were about to deal his death blow.

"I'm so sorry," he began, his voice shaking.

"For what?" she asked.

"I'm the one who poisoned you. I wasn't myself and I went crazy. I'm so sorry for what happened. I deserve your hatred," he said.

"What?"she said.

"Crucio me or tell Dumbledore everything. I have to pay for what I did to you," he said. Gris put a cold hand over his.

"You've died a thousand deaths today with all that has happened. You've punished yourself more than I ever could," she told him softly.

"But, I don't understand. Aren't you angry?" he asked.

"Harry, I am your Auror, your love, and above all your friend. I know why you did it because I know you better than you know yourself. I knew about the poison, but I said nothing. You learned today not to be impulsive and get angry. Now you know to look for the root of strange thoughts. Sometimes it isn't as obvious as we'd like. Remember that," she said. "Now if you two could help me to my room, I'd like to go to bed." They scrambled up, eager to help her to her room.

Saturday was a Hogsmeade day. Everyone was excited. This would be the third years' first trip to the wizarding town. Gris had gotten most of her strength back and decided to make the trip. Lupin would be coming along to make sure she was okay. That made Harry, Ron, and Hermione uncomfortable.

"I feel like he's always watching us or something," Ron said as they walked down to the village.

"I can't picture Gris and him together," Harry said.

"I can," Hermione chimed in. They stopped and stared at her.

"Have you gone totally off your rocker?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking about it last night. Who better to be with her than a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione said.

"Aren't you forgetting about Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but they're perfect together. Didn't you see the way he carried her out of the Hall yesterday?" she said.

"Harry would have done the same thing," Ron said.

"If he hadn't been the one who tried to kill her. I bet you anything he'll propose by Christmas," she said.

"What if Harry proposed first?" Ron asked. They both started talking at once. That progressed into shouting.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Harry barked. They jumped and fell silent.

"Stop talking about it. We're going to Hogsmeade to have a good time and I don't want it ruined by you two fighting about my business," he said.

"Sorry," they said.

"Thank you," he said and they kept walking.

The chill had stayed in the air from yesterday's rainstorm. Worried Gris would fall ill, Lupin took her to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired, but more like myself," she said.

"You really gave us a scare yesterday," he said. "We thought we'd lost you."

"I'm a fighter," she smiled. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"That you are," he said. He kissed her hand and then a voice echoed through the tavern.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" They looked up and saw a blonde about Lupin's age coming over to them.

"My heavens, it is you," she said.

"Tara," he said. "What a surprise."

"It's been ages," she said. Then she caught a good look at Gris. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend, Gris," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Nice to meet you." Gris smiled and gave a small nod.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Tara asked.

"Sure," Gris said, taking a sip of her butterbeer. Tara practically dragged Lupin outside by the collar.

"How old is she, Remus? Twelve?" Tara demanded.

"She's seventeen," he said.

"Seventeen? She's half your age!" she cried.

"What did you want?" he asked.

"I was hoping for a nice chat and maybe lunch until I saw that teenage tramp of yours," she said.

"She's not a tramp," he said.

"Then what's she doing dating a man who could be her father? She can't be a gold digger because you're broke," she snapped.

"Why the hell do you care? You haven't spoken to me in fifteen years," he snapped back.

"And you haven't changed a bit," she retorted. "You're still as shady as ever."

"I was shady because I knew what would happen when you found out I was a werewolf," he said. "You dumped me like a bad habit."

"Does she know? I bet you've kept it from her, too," Tara accused.

"She knows and she doesn't care. She's not like you, Tara. She isn't shallow," Lupin shot back.

"She's a whore. A dirty, cheap whore!" Tara yelled.

"Tell her that to her face, I dare you. She isn't just any girl. She's Gris Granger the Auror. She's the girl assigned to protect Harry Potter. She's the girl who can perform a Crutiatus Curse with her bare hands. Go in there and tell her that to her face. I want to watch," he snarled. The color drained out of Tara's face.

"She can't," she said.

"She can and she will. She was the victim of a Living Death poison yesterday and today she's alive. Go on, call her a whore to her face," he said.

"No matter what you think, she doesn't really love you. No one can ever really love a monster," she said. With that, she swept up her amber robes and stormed off down the road. Lupin was still fuming as he went back into the tavern.

Gris was still at the table, placidly eating a sandwich. iShe doesn't look dangerous,/I Lupin thought as he slid next to her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Old girlfriend," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "I went ahead and ordered."

"That's fine," he said.

"You gonna eat?" He shook his head.

"She always made me lose my appetite," he said.

"Great gal," Gris said sarcastically.

"You have no idea," he said.


	5. Halloween

(A.N. The song allusion is for my dear friend, Marie. She's been in Belgium for the past five months and it's for her.)

That night, Lupin got special permission to have Gris sleep in his room. He said it was "just to be safe". By midnight, they both were in bed. Gris on her right side and Lupin behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Are you still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Me too," he said. Silence for a few minutes.

"Do you love me?" he finally asked. Gris turned to look at him.

"Of course," she said.

"I love you with everything I am. I just want to know if you feel the same," he said.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you," she said. "Does this have anything to do with the old girlfriend today?"

"Not really, she was just trying to mess with my head. I don't remember what I saw in her," he said.

"How much have you dated?" she asked.

"Your mother and I flirted in school, but it was just silly. I dated her friend Casey briefly during our seventh year. Then I met Tara when I was consulting with the Ministry. We dated off and on for a year. She dumped me when she found out I was a werewolf," he replied.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes. Most women won't date me because I'm a werewolf. They're afraid of me," he said.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said.

"I know," he said. "No nevermind you could kick the crap out of me with minimal effort." Gris laughed.

"I only hurt those who deserve it. I heard everything she said about me," she replied.

"Why didn't you do anything?" he asked, surprised.

"It wasn't my fight. You had to deal with her. If I came out there ready to pulverize her it would have caused more problems than it solved," she answered. "And I've been called worse."

"That doesn't surprise me," he said.

"I'm going to sleep now," she said.

"Goodnight, Gris,"

"Goodnight, Remus,"

September faded into October, bringing with it the students' favorite holiday, Halloween. It fell on a Saturday that year and Gris had badgered Dumbledore into letting everyone, first and second years included, get dressed up and go to Hogsmeade. Most of the students had never gone trick or treating before. The residents of Hogsmeade were thrilled to have the students come down and trick or treat. Gris zealously led the pack of nearly one thousand students down to the village and explained the whole theory of trick or treating.

"Now everybody split up and go for it! Be back to the castle by eleven!" she called. They cheered and then scattered. The heads of the houses had come along to chaperone as well as Hagrid. Gris and Ali decided to let the crowd thin before they started their quest for candy.

"This was a great idea. Everyone's loving it," Ali said, watching a pack of first years go breezing by.

"I'm hoping it'll become tradition every six years," Gris said.

"Figures it starts the year we leave," Ali said.

"Just our luck," Gris grinned. Ali flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and perched on the back of one of the benches. Gris hopped up next to her, enjoying the festivities.

"So how are you and Remus?"she grinned.

"Fine," Gris said.

"So when's he gonna ask you?" she questioned.

"Ask me what?"

"To marry him, silly," she said. "The whole school is waiting for the proposal."

"I don't think he's planning on asking anytime soon," she said. Ali gave her friend a look.

"I think it'll be sooner than you think," she said.

"You know something I don't?" Gris asked.

"No, just a wild guess," she said. Gris surveyed the crowd and something caught her eye. Snape was coming out of the owl post office. She thought it odd. Who would he need to write to that required a non-school owl? She shrugged it off. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"I'm gonna go talk to someone. I'll be right back," Gris said.

"Okay," Ali replied. Gris got up and started walking. About halfway across the street someone slammed into her.

"Watch it," she snapped.

"Watch yourself," Draco retorted. Gris glared at him.

"I'd take my own advice if I were you," she said, placing a hand on her leather clad hip.

"You don't scare me anymore," he said.

"Oh I don't? The last person who wasn't scared of me is missing a vital organ or two," she said. "And that was without magic." Draco gulped.

"I'll tell my father what you said," he snapped.

"And I'm absolutely terrified. Can't you see? I'm shaking in my shoes," she replied. "Dear ol' Daddy can't save you forever. Not from me."

"You wouldn't do anything around this many people and teachers," he said.

"I could kill you before anyone realized you weren't breathing," she hissed. "All the wizard gold in the world can't buy you total safety from me. When's the last time you heard a of a Death Eater winning against an Auror?" She stepped behind him and clapped her hands on his shoulder. She put her mouth to his ear.

"Sleep with one eye open, Malfoy. The Angel of Death knows no boundary," she whispered. She could feel him begin to shake under her hands. She him go and continued on her way. Draco stood there shaking as Gris walked away.

Hermione looked up and saw Gris sauntering over, cackling. She looked very dramatic in her leather pants and corset top.

"You look like the cat that at the canary," Hermione said.

"I just scared Malfoy shitless," she said. Hermione gave an amused smile. Gris took a great deal of pleasure in tormenting him. Hermione had slapped him during third year and that had been enough for her.

"Where are the boys?" Gris asked.

"In Zonko's," Hermione replied. Somehow, Gris wasn't surprised. Harry was beginning to take after his father in his later years. She made a mental note to visit Lily when she got back to the castle.

Back in the castle, Lupin and Dumbledore were having a conversation as they walked down the halls.

"I feel like I need to do this, Albus," Lupin said.

"You'll change a lot of lives, Remus. My only concern is what will happen five or ten years from now. I want you to be totally sure," Dumbledore said.

"I never thought I'd be in this position," Lupin said.

"It is a highly unusual situation. Have you told Severus of your intentions?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not yet. I wanted to speak to you first, for your permission mostly," Lupin replied.

"You should speak with him. He won't be happy, but he has a right to know," Dumbledore said.

"I'll wait until after it's done," Lupin decided.

"That could be too late. He has to give you his blessing," Dumbledore said.

"Has to?" Lupin repeated. Dumbledore stopped and looked out the window at the students tromping up the hill to the castle.

"That is my stipulation," Dumbledore said. Lupin sighed. 

"Okay," he said. "I'll meet him now."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Best of luck, Remus."

"Thank you," Lupin swept up his robes and walked down to the entrance.

Snape was herding his Slytherins back to their house Lupin caught up with him.

"A word in my office once you put your students up," he said.

"Very well," Snape replied. Lupin disappeared back to his office.

Back in Gryffindor, all the students were on sugar rushes. Gris had dragged out her Muggle stereo and CD's. She and Ali were up on a table dancing and singing along to "Cold Sweat" by the boyband Five. Some of the braver girls joined them, but most of the house just watched in amazement. Ali pulled her fellow seventh year, Marcus Starbourne up with her and they began dancing. Gris wrangled Harry and began dancing with him. At first, he was a little embarrassed but started to get into it as the song changed.

While they were having quite the party, on the second floor Snape and Lupin were having a far more serious discussion.

"I want to marry her, but I can't do it without your approval," Lupin said.

"You don't need to marry a seventeen year old," Snape said.

"You would have," Lupin said.

"I was also seventeen," he said. "You're not the last time I checked."

"You've been in love, you know what it feels like to let something like this pass you by. I don't want to let her go," Lupin said.

"My history has nothing to do with this," Snape said.

"It has everything to do with it. Your old girlfriend is living in her daughter's mind. You let Grissa slip through your fingers. I don't want Gris to slip through mine," Lupin said.

"I can't let you do this," Snape said. "It's condoning an inappropriate relationship and until she's eighteen, she's my responsibility. I'm telling you no."

"God, Severus, you haven't changed a bit since school," Lupin said.

"Think of it as payback," Snape sneered.

"I never did anything to you. It was Sirius and James," Lupin said. "If she doesn't marry me, she'll marry Harry. Then she'll be a Potter and her children will be half his. Do you want that?" Before Snape could answer, Lupin heard something.

"Do you hear music?" he asked.

"It's coming from upstairs," Snape said. They went out into the hall and listened.

"Gryffindor," Lupin said. He walked up to the tower, followed by Snape.

"Why are they playing music at this hour of the night?" he questioned as they got closer. It was almost deafening when they got the portrait.

"Pixies," Lupin said. The Fat Lady swing open and Snape and Lupin stepped into the common room.

Most of the older students were dancing and horsing around. Gris and Harry were on the table with Ali and Marcus. Harry had his hand on Gris's hip as they danced. Their bodies were dangerously close and they grinded in time with the music. Ali and Marcus were moving in similar fashion. Snape turned off the music and they all stopped and turned.

Snape had his arms crossed across his chest and Lupin's face was fixed in a stony glare.

"Grissa Skylark Granger and Alison Mikayla LeClerq, in my office now!" Lupin barked. They jumped. "Everyone else, get to bed now or I'll send Dumbledore in here!" They scattered like frightened bunnies. No one had ever heard Remus Lupin raise his voice in anger before. Gris and Ali hopped off the table and scurried out silently.

"Fifty, no, one hundred points from Gryffindor. What you two did was not only against the rules, but absolutely disgraceful," Lupin ranted as they sat in his office. "I might expect it from younger students, but you two are seventh years. You're supposed to be setting the example for the younger students. What in the name of all that is holy possessed you to do something like that? Speak up because I can't wait to hear this."

"No excuse, Professor," Gris said softly, not looking up from the floor.

"Ali?" he asked.

"I'm with Gris, Professor," she said.

"You have no idea why you started a raucous party in your house after quiet hours tonight?" he asked.

"No, Professor," Gris answered.

"Were you drunk? Were you under a spell? Please, tell me it wasn't just because you're irresponsible," he said.

"We were sober and perfectly sane. The spirit of the holiday just took over," Ali said meekly.

"Do you agree, Gris?"

"Yes, Professor," she said.

"Go back to your house. Get to bed," he said. They got up and left. Snape slunk in from outside.

"That is precisely why you shouldn't marry her. You just disciplined the girl that you want to become your wife," he said. Lupin was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I just did that," he said.

"It was the appropriate action. You can't let them get out of control," Snape said.

"She hates me now," he said.

"No matter what that fantasy land in your head tell you, she will be your student first and foremost as long as she is here," Snape said. "How she feels about you is secondary."

"I don't live in a fantasy land," Lupin snapped.

"You believed a relationship between a thirty five year old teacher and a seventeen year old student had a chance in hell of working. I would not call that living in reality," Snape said.

"It was working," said Lupin.

"You just took one hundred points away from her house and did you hear what she called you? She called you 'Professor'. She knows her place. It's time you learned yours," Snape said. "You are her teacher and nothing more."

"No wonder the whole school hates you," Lupin said. Snape didn't reply. He turned on his heel and left the office.

Back in her room, Gris buried her head in her pillow and started sobbing. No one really knew how to comfort her. Only Hermione knew the whole story.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Hermione said.

"Of course he meant it. He took one hundred points," she sobbed.

"You know he'd never willingly upset you," Hermione tried to reason.

"Snape didn't put him up to it. He was outside the whole time," Gris said.

"I bet he regrets it. I bet he'll say he's sorry tomorrow," Hermione said.

"But how long will that last? All tonight proved was that he'll always be my teacher," she said. Gris wiped her eyes and balled her pillow up under her head.

"I don't know what else to tell you," Hermione said. She got up and left the room. Gris cried herself to sleep. She didn't even notice when the other girls came in to go to bed.


	6. Reconciliation

            Snow fell all during the night.  When the students woke that morning, the entire outside was blanketed with snow.  Gris didn't want to get up and enjoy it, but Hermione and Ali dragged her out of bed.

            "You'll feel better once you see it," Ali said.  Gris stopped and looked out the window.  They were right, it was beautiful.  Everything looked so perfect covered in a fresh blanket of snow.

            "Gris!" she looked down and saw Lupin standing directly under the window.

            "What?" she called back.

            "I came to ask if you'd forgive me.  I overreacted last night.  Take your points back," he called.

            "You're forgiven," she replied.

            "I also wanted to ask you one more thing," he said.

            "What's that?"

            "Will you marry me?" Ali and Hermione screamed.  Gris stood, stunned.

            "Wait there," she called.  She pulled on her slippers and ran down the stairs in her pajamas.  She burst out the door at the base of the tower and jumped into Lupin's arms.

            "Is that a yes?" he asked.

            "A thousand million billion times yes!" she said.  They kissed and he slid the ring on her finger.  It was a marquise cut diamond flanked by two rubies set in white gold.  Her jaw dropped when she saw it.

            "How did you ever pay for this?" she asked.

            "It was my mother's.  When she died, she told me to give it to my wife," he said.

            "It's fabulous," she said.  "I love you."

            "I love you, too," he said.  "Let's get you back inside before you freeze to death."  He carried her back inside and brought her back up to the portrait hole.  Ali and Hermione came charging out.  They jumped on Gris and all three started screaming and hugging.

            "We're so gonna be your bridesmaids," Ali said.

            "And Ginny," Hermione added.

            "I saw the most beautiful dress a few months ago,"

            "You should have it here!"

            "And outside, how romantic!"

            "This is so exciting," Gris was overwhelmed by her friends' babbling.

            "I'll leave you three to plan," Lupin said.

            "Wait!  We need to set a date," she said.

            "Happy birthday," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  He kissed her hand and left the girls alone.  They went back to talking excitedly as they went into the common room.  The trio came face to very stunned face with Harry and Ron.  They'd heard the whole thing.

            "Congratulations," Harry said.

            "Thank you," Gris said slowly.  Suddenly, she burst into tears.

            "Don't cry, you just got engaged," Ali said.

            "To what end?  I'm damned either way," she said.

            "No, no, I love you, Gris.  I love you enough to let you marry someone else.  That's what real love is, isn't it?  Wanting the other person to be truly happy?" said Harry.

            "So you're not angry?"

            "No," he shook his head. "You belong with Lupin.  He needs you more than I do.  I have plenty of people who love me.  He has no one.  Hermione was right, who better for him to be with than you?"

            "Oh, Harry," she began.  She hugged him.  "Thank you so much."  She stepped back and looked at Ron.

            "You haven't said anything," she said.

            "I'm with Harry," he said.  "Lupin needs you."  For that moment, everything was perfect.

            That evening, the Gryffindors sat quietly doing their homework.  Their tranquil setting was shattered by Seamus and Dean careening into the common room like bats out of hell.  They were both white as sheets.

            "What happened?  You look like Snape caught you doing something," Ali said.

            "Werewolf…outside…tried to…chase us…" Dean gasped.  Gris looked at Hermione.

            "Remus didn't take his potion," she said.

            "What are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

            "I know," Gris said, getting up.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry scrambled after her.

            "What are you doing?" she asked.

            "Following you," Ron said.

            "No," Gris said flatly.

            "You can't go out there alone," Hermione said.

            "Fine, but if I say stay back, do exactly as I tell you," she said.  They nodded.  Gris led the way through the halls and outside.  On the way out, she picked up the potion from his office.  It didn't take long to find him.  He was prowling on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  He caught sight of them and charged.  Gris changed quickly into a horse and kicked him.  He whimpered as she chased him back.  They watched as she turned her back feet to him and gave him a swift kick in the jaw.  Quickly, she changed back into human form.

            "Give me the goblet," Hermione handed her the goblet.  Remus was coming back for another round.  "If I have to change again, get back to the entrance hall.  This could take a while."  The trio nodded.  He charged once more and Gris deftly caught him by the scruff of the neck.

            "Gris, maybe you shouldn't," Hermione said.  Gris ignored her cousin.

            "Drink, now," she shoved his snout into the goblet.  About half of it spilled into the grass, but the rest got into him either through his nose or mouth.  She nearly drowned him in the process, but he was no longer dangerous.  He looked up at her sullenly.

            "Come on," she said.  "Back to the castle."  The trio still weren't sure if he was safe or not.  They kept their distance.  Gris walked next to him to make sure he stayed on track.

            "Honestly, you should remember to take your potion," she chided him.  He whined like she'd kicked him again.

            "Oh hush, it's for your own good," she said.  Ron stifled a laugh.

            "It's not funny," Hermione said.  "He could have killed her."

            "I think we know who's going to wear the pants in this marriage," Harry said, looking back at them.  Even Gris laughed at that.  She put Lupin back in his office and they walked up to Gryffindor tower.

            "I don't get one thing.  How come you didn't get bitten?  I thought werewolves had no control in wolf form," Hermione said.

            "Don't believe everything you read," Gris said.

            "Do you know something we don't?" Ron asked.

            "Fear," she replied.  "Werewolves can smell fear just like vampires.  If you're not scared, they're less likely to attack.  I've dealt with worse things than a werewolf."

            "Oh," they said.  Gris entered the portrait hole, followed by her companions.  She went up to bed and Sirius, who had joined them in putting up Lupin, went with her.  She would have to explain it all to Remus in the morning.

            A wet, pink tongue woke Gris the next morning.  She popped open an eye and Sirius was standing over her, wagging his tail.

            "Thanks," she grumbled.  He barked and hopped off the bed.  Gris pulled on her uniform and work robe.  She yawned as she followed Sirius down the stairs.

            "Are you awake?" Ali asked, looking at her friend.

            "Nope," Gris replied. "My little furry alarm clock woke me up."  Sirius looked very pleased with himself.  Ali laughed.

            At breakfast, Lupin beckoned Gris to the teachers' table.  She kneeled next to his chair.

            "What happened last night?" he asked.

            "You didn't drink your potion, so I force fed you," she answered.

            "And I didn't bite you?" he said.

            "No," replied Gris.  "Why would I be afraid of you?"

            "Everybody is," he said.

            "Not me, I got my throat ripped out by a vampire last year.  Not much scares me," she said.  Lupin looked disturbed.

            "Right, I forgot," he said.  "What does scare you?"  She smiled.

            "You already know the answer to that," she got up and kissed him on the forehead before she went back to the Gryffindor table.  The whole school saw.  It went from the usual roar of conversation to complete silence.  Gris just strutted back to her seat as if nothing had happened.

            "Doing a little extra credit, Granger?" Malfoy yelled.

            "Bring it on," she replied.

            "Maybe I will," he said.

            "Maybe you don't have the balls for it," she shot back.  Everyone gasped.

            "That's it," he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

            "_Expelliarmus,"_ Gris yelled and his wand flew into her hand.  She smirked.  Everyone waited for Draco's reaction.  Dumbledore made no move to stop them.  In fact, no one moved at all.

            "Come on, Malfoy.  You aren't scared of a girl, are you?  Or is Daddy going to have to fight for you?" she taunted.  Draco's face reddened and he charged her.  Gris ducked and he went flying across the Gryffindor table.  She climbed over the table and pointed her wand at his nose as he scrambled to get up.  He dropped back hard on the floor.

            "I could kill you right now, before anyone even knew what I was doing.  However, that would make me no better than you lot of murderous Death Eaters.  Instead, I will allow you to live for a price.  You are in my debt.  If I require a favor, you will give it to me, got it?" she hissed as she leaned over him.  He swallowed hard and gave a slow nod.  She retracted her wand and held out her hand.  Everyone watched with bated breath.  He took her hand and she helped him up.  She returned his wand.  As he brushed by her, he whispered.

            "This doesn't make us friends,"

            "Like I'd want to be, "she replied through her teeth.  She sat back down at the table.

            "What'd you say to him?" Ron asked eagerly.

            "I told him I could kill him right then, but instead I was gonna let him live.  He owes me now," she replied.  Their jaws dropped.

            "You have him in your debt?" Hermione said.

            "Part of being an Auror is knowing how to get them working for you.  Malfoy's just a big chicken.  He hides behind his daddy, whom I could kick the crap out of with one foot," she answered.  "However, the little rat practically runs Slytherin.  That could come in handy later."

            "Nice to have friends in low places," Harry said.

            "Or at least minions," Gris grinned.

            Since it was Monday, Gris could go with her three young friends to their Potions class.  As they walked through the halls and down the stairs, Gris suddenly reeled backwards.  A splitting pain shot from her nose up to between her eyes.  She heard frantic screaming and a high pitched laugh.  Then, just as suddenly as the vision hit, it was gone.

            "Are you all right?" Harry asked, holding Gris' elbow.  She took a few deep breaths and stared at them.

            "Run, do not walk, to Potions," she said.  They stared blankly at her.

            "Go!"  They took off down the corridor and Gris took out her wand.  She walked back up to the main level.  That's when she saw him.

            "Peter Pettigrew," she said.  "I never thought I'd see you again."  He jumped and whipped around to look at Gris.

            "Gris, so nice to see you," he said.

            "Trust me, you'll wish you hadn't.  Where is he?" she demanded.

            "Who?"

            "Don't fuck with me or I'll kill you.  Where is he?" she repeated, pointing her wand at his throat.  "If you don't talk in thirty seconds, I'll let Remus and Sirius finish what they started three years ago."

            "He's in the Forest.  He had me come in to check," he said.

            "Check for what?"

            "Potter," he replied.

            "And that's where I come in.  You and he will have to get through me first," she said.

            "I should hardly think that would be difficult," Gris knew that voice.  It was the high hiss of her father, Lord Voldemort.  He'd come up behind Pettigrew, looking very snakelike.

            "I'm sure the rest of the world thinks you're very scary, but it doesn't work so well on me," she said.

            "Cocky, just like I was.  Tell me, little one, does anyone ever tell you that you're remarkably like I was at your age?" he asked.

            "No," Gris replied flatly.

            "I'm sure those who knew me have thought it sometimes.  No one can forget Slytherin green eyes," he said.  He reached out to touch her face, but she pulled back.

            "Either get out of here or I'm going to kill you," she said.  He laughed, the laugh she had heard in her vision.

            "We'll meet again, young one.  Blood ties are not so easily severed," he said.  "Wormtail!"  Pettigrew skittered next to Voldemort and they disappeared back into the Forest.  Gris felt her shoulders slump.  Why hadn't she killed him when she had the chance?  She felt her energy drip out of her like blood from a wound.  Unconsciously, she fell to her knees and sat back on her feet.  Thoughts were beginning to jumble in her head.  She was tired, very tired.


	7. Feels Right

            The first person to come across the sleeping Gris was Snape.  He had gone looking for her when she didn't show up for class.  At first, he wasn't sure it was her until he saw the skylark necklace catch the light.  He ran, something he never did, and knelt beside her.  She was breathing and her heart was beating, so she couldn't be dead.  He gently shook her.  She stirred and looked up at him.

            "What?" she said, as if it was a huge inconvenience.

            "You're sleeping in the hall," he told her.  "Did you pass out?"

            "I don't think so," she sat up and looked around.  Voldemort and Pettigrew were gone.  She cursed to herself as Snape helped her up.  He saw something glitter on her hand.

            "What's this?" he asked.

            "A ring," she replied.

            "Who gave it to you?" he asked.

            "Remus," she said, not seeing where he was going.  Snape dropped her hand and stormed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  Gris struggled to keep up with him.

            "Snape, what's the matter?  What's wrong?" she asked, following him all the way to the second floor.  He threw open the door and the whole class turned to look at him.

            "Yes, Professor?" Lupin asked.

            "May I have a word with you?" Snape asked.

            "Can it wait?" he asked.

            "No, it cannot," Snape replied.

            "In that case, class, start your essays," Lupin walked to back of the room and Snape slammed the door nearly as loudly as he'd opened it.  Gris looked back and forth between the two.

            "You openly defy me, Remus?" he said.

            "What are you talking about?" Lupin asked.  Snape took Gris' hand and thrust it under Remus' nose.

            "This," he said.

            "I would have done it, regardless of what you or Dumbledore said," he replied.

            "You've never grown out of that 'Marauder' mentality," Snape snapped.

            "Neither have I," Sirius said from behind him.  Gris hadn't even seen him come over.

            "This doesn't concern you," Snape said.

            "Technically, this only concerns Gris and Remus," he replied.

            "She is a student and for the next month and a half, I have legal guardianship over her.  Do you condone a student-teacher relationship?" Snape questioned.  Sirius was silent.

            "Yes,"  he said when he finally spoke. "This one I do."

            "Would you just stop it?" Gris said.  "I'm not your daughter or your sister.  None of you have any right to make my decisions for me.  I'm sick of listening to you argue.  I know you all love me, but shouldn't that be a unifying factor rather than a dividing one?"  They all stared at her, dumbstruck.  None of them could think of a proper response.

            "Well, then, if that's what you want," Remus said.

            "Yes, it is," she replied.  Before she could say anything else, Sirius grabbed her elbow.

            "Come to your office with me," he said.  "I need to tell you something."  He practically dragged her down the hall before she could protest.

            "Do you mind telling me why you're dragging me like a sack of potatoes?" she asked.

            "Your Muggle contraption started making noise while I was napping," he said.  "That's why I came to get you."

            "My cell phone?" she said.

            "That thing only makes noise when something's wrong," he said.  They entered her office and Gris took her phone out of her desk drawer.  She checked the missed call list.

            "It's my mum," she said.  "Can't imagine what she wants."  She quickly dialed the number and waited for her mother to pick up.

            "Hello?" Rachel said.

            "You called?" said Gris.

            "I received an interesting piece of mail today.  An owl showed up on our mailbox," she said.  "One that wasn't Rayne."

            "Who was it from?' Gris asked, trying to keep herself from shaking to death.

            "It was from Professor Snape.  He outlined his concerns about a relationship between you and Professor Lupin.  He said he felt that things were becoming inappropriate between you two.  What does he mean, Gris?  Is this true?" she asked.  Gris swallowed the lump in her throat.  Time for the truth.

            "Yes," Gris said softly.  Rachel exploded.

            "Have you gone mad?  He's a teacher!  You're a student!  How old is this man?" she cried.

            "Thirty five," replied Gris, more softly than before.

            "Oh my God.  Have I taught you nothing?  Are you sick?  Have you gone out of your gourd?  Are you under a spell?  Tell me why, for the love of all that is holy, why?" she barked hysterically.

            "Because I love him,"

            "Love?  Is that what you think this is?  How many times have you fucked him?" Rachel demanded.

            "I have not had sex with him, mother!  What do you take me for?" Gris snapped.  Her mother was silent.

            "Stop whatever you're doing with him.  I won't have it, not from you," she said.

            "He'll be very upset when I break the engagement," Gris said.  With that, she hung up.  Rachel would call back after Martin talked some sense into her.

            Sirius had her one end of the conversation and that was enough.

            "Mum's pretty upset, eh?" he said.

            "She's probably going to disown me," she said.

            "Are you really going to break the engagement?" he asked.

            "No, Dad will sway her.  She'll call back and apologize," she answered.

            "And what makes you think your dad will support this?" Sirius asked.

            "He's always supported my decisions, even if they were bad ones.  He likes for me to learn that way.  He'll support me in this, no matter what he really thinks," she said.

            "You amaze me, little girl," he said.

            "What else am I good for?" she grinned.

            "Come here," he said.  He grabbed her into a bear hug.  She felt the air escape from her lungs, but she hugged him back.

            "Go talk to Lily," he said.

            "Why?"

            "She needs to mommy somebody and you need to be mommied," he said.

            "Okay," she smiled.  She went to go find Lily.  As she walked past one of the classrooms, a strange noise came from behind the door.  Gris stopped and pushed the door open to peek inside.

            Her cousin and the youngest Weasley were half dressed and quickly going beyond that.  At first, she didn't believe what she was witnessing.  Then, an incredible wave of confusion and anger swept over her.

            "Hermione Elizabeth Granger!" she barked.  Hermione went rigid and slowly turned to look at Gris.

            "Yes?" she said.  Gris put her hand on her forehead.

            "Redress yourself and let Ron pull himself together," she said slowly, trying to keep her temper in check.  Ron quickly pulled his robe on and Hermione dressed herself the fastest she'd ever managed.  Without a word, Gris grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her back to Gryffindor tower.

            "Please say something," Hermione begged.  Gris stopped and stared at her cousin.

            "What were you thinking?  What could possess you to do something that reckless?  What if that hadn't been me who opened that door?  I've never seen you do anything so irresponsible," she bellowed.

            "I…I don't know.  It felt right," she stuttered.

            "Please don't say that," she said.  Hermione was confused.

            "Why?"

            "It's not a real reason," Gris snapped.

            "Why not?  You use it all the time!" Hermione snapped back.

            "And look at me!  I nearly died because of what happened with Harry.  I wish I had stayed rational for five more minutes," she said.

            "Is that going to happen to me?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't know.  I'm not a seer," Gris replied.

            "Are you going to tell?"

            "Who'd believe me?  But if I catch you again, you can bet I will call, not owl, call your parents," she said.

            "Okay," Hermione said slowly.

            "I have to go see someone.  Go back to Gryffindor," she instructed.  Hermione nodded and kept walking.  Gris swept up her robes and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  Lupin was grading papers when she came in.

            "Hey," he said.  Her face looked like a storm cloud when he looked up.  "What's wrong?"

            "Just thinking," she said, loosening her facial expression.  She leaned over and kissed him.  The kiss degenerated into making out.  It was risky doing something like that during school hours.  The risk didn't seem to matter to either of them.  Suddenly, tears began streaming down Gris' face.  Lupin stopped and put his hand on her cheek.

            "Are you okay?  Did I hurt you?" he asked.  She shook her head.  The whole story of Ron and Hermione came spilling out.

            "I just don't know what to do.  I don't even know why I'm crying," she sobbed.

            "You don't want them to feel the pain you've felt.  Don't think I don't know what happened between you and Harry.  Sirius told me after it happened.  What I didn't realize is how badly it affected you.  I can see how her almost having sex would provoke this kind of reaction," he said.

            "For a while it was okay, but then it began to eat away at me.  I couldn't bear to look at him or be near him because I knew I didn't love him," she said.

            "You love him, but not in the way you love me or your parents or Hermione," he said.  "You're a kind heart, Gris.  You really don't like to hurt people."

            "I only hurt the ones who deserve it," she said.

            "Like your father," he said.  She wiped her eyes and nodded.

            "I wish I had a real father that loved me," she said.  Lupin smiled.

            "You don't just have one.  You have two.  Martin Granger and Severus Snape would throw themselves in front of a herd of wild hippogriffs for you," he said.

            "Snape would do that for me?"

            "I've known him for twenty four years.  He adored your mum and he loves you more than he'd ever let on.  The reason he got so angry with me is simply because he doesn't want to lose you.  The girl he's protected and watched over for the past six and a half years.  It's been said that he asked Grissa if he could raise you and she said no," he said.  Gris felt her jaw drop.

            "How come no one has ever told me this?" she asked.

            "No one person knows the complete story.  Everyone knows bits and pieces.  Some of it's true, but most of it isn't," he said.

            "I need to go see him," she said.  Lupin gave her the go ahead.

            Gris ran the entire way down to Snape's classroom.  She found him in a less than presentable state.  There was an entire empty bourbon bottle on the desk.  Snape himself was passed out face down.

            "When I really need him, he's piss drunk," she said.  The thought for a moment and then grabbed the necklace.

            "Mum, you talk to him.  I know he'll listen to you," she said.

            "If you want me to," Grissa said.

            "Please, he needs you this time," she replied.  Gris felt herself drift into a numb state as the spirit of her mother took over.


End file.
